En navidad hay
by Krish2014
Summary: En navidad hay… entusiasmos, bochornos, pláticas, la cena y ¡Regalos! Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se escuchó una voz infantil en la habitación de Zuko y Jet — ¡Despierten! ¡Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre!— One- Shot navideño, Jetko.


**En navidad hay… **

**.**

**Resumen:** En navidad hay… entusiasmos, bochornos, pláticas, la cena y ¡Regalos! Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se escuchó una voz infantil en la habitación de Zuko y Jet — ¡Despierten! ¡Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre!— One- Shot navideño, Jetko.

**Es algo… extraño. Es una compilación de Drables en un solo capitulo XD y hay aparición de OC. Y algo de azúcar también hay (?)**

**.**

**En navidad hay…**

**.**

**1: Entusiasmos.**

— ¡Papá, papi!— la voz de un niño se escuchó en la habitación del señor del fuego y su acompañante. El pequeño tenía cabello negro y sus ojos eran de color grises, su piel era tan blanca como su _papi._ Al notar que ninguno de los adultos se despertó el niño de seis años hiso una mueca de enfado y de un salto se subió a la cama.

— ¡Despierten! ¡Hoy es veinticuatro de Diciembre!— grito eufórico el niño. Zuko murmuro algo inentendible y Jet se sentó a mirar a su retoño mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Harry? Si hoy no hay regalos, mañana es— murmuro mientras miraba de reojo al joven de la cicatriz que se había tapado hasta la cabeza para no despertar y Jet levanto una ceja al notarlo.

— ¡Pero papá!— chillo el niño haciendo un mohín de enfado infantil — ¡Hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos! Sin que papi este ocupado con la nación ¿recuerdas?— dijo el niño mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. Jet suspiro y le acaricio el cabello.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana— dijo el moreno sonriendo –No querrás despertar a _mami_ ¿verdad?— dijo con picardía.

— ¡Que no me llames así!— salto Zuko quitándose las mantas de encima y mirando furico a su pareja. Jet y Harry dejaron escapar una carcajada haciendo rodar los ojos al recién despertado.

—Papi… ¿podemos ya empezar el día?— pregunto con sus hermosos ojos grises haciendo que el señor del fuego suspirara acariciando su cabello.

—Es muy temprano cariño— le dijo con dulzura — ¿Qué tal si a las ocho vuelves?— trato de negociar. Harry los miro y suspiro en un puchero.

—Por fis… ¡vamos! ¡No es tan temprano!— dijo el niño sentándose en el regazo de su papi y abrazándolo como que si eso dependiera su vida.

—Cariño… si no nos dejas dormir a la hora de la cena los tres estaremos durmiendo en la mesa— trato de convencer esta vez Jet. El niño lo miro pero luego ladeo su cabeza hacia Zuko otra vez, el niño sabía que la última decisión era del gobernante.

—Papi… vamos— pidió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del de la cicatriz, Zuko beso con cariño su cabeza.

—Amor si no dormimos hasta las ocho por lo menos, no podrás esperar a Santa y no podrás atraparlo al igual que el año pasado— dijo tocando su nariz. El infante lo miro y pareció analizar las opciones, al final les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió de la habitación apagando las velas que había encendido. Si, Harry era un maestro fuego.

—Siempre es más cariñoso contigo— hablo el moreno mientras lo abrazaba y lo atraía hacia él. Zuko sonrió y asintió.

—Porque a mí me quiere más— dijo triunfal, Jet sonrió.

—Es obvio, todos quieren más a su mamá— dijo con burla el ex libertador.

—Cállate— dijo el de la cicatriz mientras le pegaba con un puño en el pecho, Jet rio divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eres tú el que más se asemeja a una madre para los niños— esta vez lo dijo con cariño y sin rastro de burla. Zuko se sonrojo ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy mujer, así que no me llames así— dijo cruzándose de brazos y levanto una ceja para mirar al moreno –Y tú eres muy sobreprotector con ellos ¿Por qué no lo dejas solo cuando juega con Caspian, he?— dijo bastante divertido.

—Ah, cállate-

. **2: Bochornos**

El sol se deslizaba tranquilo por la nación del fuego, de apoco todos los aldeanos empezaron a despertar. Más en el palacio del señor del fuego, las gruesas cortinas de color rojo no dejan entrar ningún rayo de sol que pueda despertar al gobernante o a su pareja.

Una puerta de las múltiples habitaciones del palacio se abre con sigilo, de ella sale un pequeño castaño de ojos grises que corre hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta y tocarla, de esta sale una hermosa niña de mejillas rosadas y cabello negro, sus ojos son de color dorado y mira curiosa al niño de su misma edad.

—Sira ¿sabes qué hora es?— pregunto el niño sonriendo angelicalmente. La niña se tallo los ojos y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su hermano, ella esta vestida con un simple camisón rojo.

—Son las siete y cincuenta y cinco— cuenta la niña mientras mira el reloj de sol que está en el jardín. Harry sonríe levemente.

—Papá y papi me han dado permiso para levantarlos a las ocho— sonrió feliz el infante. La niña asiente aun un poco cansada mientras abre mejor las cortinas.

—Y ya sé cómo despertarlos— acoto el niño. La pequeña le sonrió y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—Sí, abriendo las cortinas seguramente— dijo Sira sonriendo, ya acostumbrada a las locuras pre-navideñas de su hermano. Harry iba a agregar algo más cuando sonó una campana que marcaba las ocho en punto.

—¡Es hora de ir!— grito entusiasmado antes de tomar de la mano a su hermana y salir corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, pero al llegar a ella escuchan sonidos… ¿extraños?

— ¿Ya estarán despiertos?— pregunta la nena mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No lo sé, veamos— contesto el niño, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta su hermana lo detuvo.

—Toquemos la puerta, papi Zuko siempre nos dice eso— dijo la niña mientras se preparaba para tocar, pero Harry la detuvo.

—No, si lo haces sabrán que estamos por entrar, es mejor de sorpresa— sonrió el niño. Sira lo miro nerviosa y miro hacia el pasillo.

—Yo mejor voy a ver dónde está Kiyi— dijo la niña nerviosamente. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros antes de asentir.

—Tú te lo pierdes aburrida— dijo suspirando. La niña solo ladeo la cabeza y salió de ahí, si los castigaban solo lo harían con su hermano.

El pequeño niño algo curioso por los sonidos, pensó que tal vez estaban dormidos, algunas veces la gente habla entre sueños.

Al entrar y prender las velas se encontró con una escena que su ingenua mente de niño de seis años no pudo entender. Si estaban despiertos y tapados en su mayoría, haciendo ruidos extraños ¿y papá Jet estaba sobre su papi? Y ambos parecían estar perlados por el sudor y sonrojados.

— ¡Ah! ¡Jet! ¡Para! ¡Harry!— logro articular Zuko viendo con pánico al menor. El moreno miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro mirando al infante que los miraba confundido. Las mejillas de ambos adultos se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

— ¿Están jugando a las luchitas?— pregunto inocentemente.

—Sal de la habitación— ordeno Jet muy avergonzado y también con algo de pánico.

—Pero…

— ¡No repliques por favor!— chillo Zuko con una voz más histérica de lo que quería que sonara. El niño se encogió de hombros y salió.

Seguro que sus padres querían de terminar de pelear solos, así no se tenían que pelear este día. Harry sonrió levemente.

¡Eso era! Sus padres se pelaban como hacían los soldados cuerpo a cuerpo (Así había escuchado una vez que se llamaba) para después no pelearse en todo el día ni entre ellos ni con las demás personas.

El niño negó con la cabeza. Que maneras más raras tenían los adultos para liberarse del estrés "_¿peleando en la cama? Y después nos dicen que pelear no resuelve nada" _pensó el niño ingenuamente.

**3 Platicas**

Zuko fue el primero a levantarse para ir a hablar con el niño. Harry se encontraba en su habitación ordenando algunas cosas.

— ¿Harry?— murmuro nervioso el gobernante al niño. El pequeño le sonrió bellamente y corrió hacia su papi abrazándolo. Zuko se agacho y lo alzo haciéndolo reír.

— ¡Feliz navidad papi!— dijo el niño abrazándolo fuertemente –Ya Sira fue a despertar a Kiyi— dijo normalmente el niño. Zuko respiro profundo antes de sentarlo en la cama.

—Que fue lo que viste… cuando entraste a nuestra habitación— dijo de forma nerviosa, realmente esperaba no haber traumado al pequeño de por vida.

— ¿Qué estaban peleándose cuerpo a cuerpo o algo así?— dijo el niño mientras fruncía levemente el ceño confundido. Zuko respiro tranquilo por el pensamiento del menor — ¿Por qué lo hacían?— dijo el niño curioso haciendo que el adulto se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Ayuda… a… a ¿sacar el estrés?— murmuro lo último no muy seguro. Harry lo miro y sonrió.

—Pues deberían saber que no funciona— rio el pequeño –Cuando me peleo con Sira siempre el día se vuelve más pesado— explico el niño. El de la cicatriz sonrió levemente y acaricio con suavidad el cabello de su niño.

—Feliz navidad pequeño ¿Vamos a buscar a tu hermana?— pregunto y el niño asintió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

**4 La cena**

Los niños jugaban debajo del árbol de navidad, ya habían llegado varios familiares y amigos y la fiesta estaba completa.

Sira corrió hacia Milo abrazando a su mejor amigo fuertemente, él era un maestro agua hijo del avatar y la maestra Katara, tenía la piel blanca del padre y los ojos azules como el mar de la madre, pero el cabello rubio nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado.

Harry en cambio buscaba a alguien en particular y sonrió al poder encontrarlo.

— ¡Caspian!— grito emocionado corriendo hacia su mejor amigo. Él era hijo de Soka y Toph, era un maestro tierra, era moreno como el padre y con cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran verdes como la madre, aunque más brillantes y llenos de vida porque él no era ciego.

Ambos niños se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Hola Harry ¿Adivina qué? Te traje un regalo— dijo cariñosamente el niño. El maestro fuego lo miro con gran curiosidad, el moreno saco una cajita y se la dio.

Harry la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso colgante de dragón, era de un metal brillante y hasta tenía relieve.

—Wau…— murmuro asombrado el pequeño mientras se lo ponía. El maestro tierra se sonrojo.

—Lo hice con metal control— hablo nerviosamente pasando su mano por su cuello –Es el primer objeto en el cual utilizo el nuevo poder que estoy desarrollando— dijo sonriéndole. El pequeño lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Es hermoso!— dijo emocionado antes de arrástralo hacia otro lado para mostrar su nueva adquisición al abuelito Iroh.

— ¿Quién regala joyería para navidad?— dijo de mal humor Jet luego de ver el intercambio de los pequeños.

—Es un maestro tierra que ya está dominando el metal control Jet ¿no estarás celoso?— dijo divertido Zuko mientras se sentaba a su lado. El moreno hiso una mueca.

—No, claro que no— dijo frunciendo el ceño –Es mas no…— pero se calló al notar que el maestro agua estaba impresionando a su pequeña creando una bella estatua de hielo y dándole un beso en la mejilla — ¡Oye!— grito Jet bastante posesivo. Más Zuko lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo del lugar.

—Déjalos en paz Jet, son solo niños— dijo dulcemente.

— ¡Eso dices ahora!— se quejó –Pero luego resulta que son amigos con derechos, luego se vuelven novios ¡Y cuando menos nos lo esperamos ya estamos invitados a su boda!— dijo dramáticamente. Zuko rio y puso una mano en el hombro de su pareja.

—No me molestaría tener de yernos a Milo y a Caspian Jet, créeme incluso estaría orgulloso si terminaran siendo parejas de ellos— dijo divertido y riendo al ver la mueca de horror del moreno.

—Muy gracioso— dijo al ver a Zuko reír.

—Solo trata de disfrutarlo— le aconsejo el señor del fuego antes de pararse e ir abrazar a sus dos niños. Jet sonrió ante la escena de su pareja alzando a Sira y Harry, yendo hacia él y quitándole a la niña. Ambos reían divertidos.

—Feliz navidad pequeñitos— dijo Jet acariciando con dulzura el cabello de su nena, para luego besar la mejilla del niño, mientras Zuko hacía lo mismo.

— ¡Feliz navidad papá´s!— dijeron ambos al unísono antes de reír.

Pasar la navidad en familia era mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, sobre todo cuando es con las personas que quieres.

**.5: Regalos.**

Cuando sonaron las doce se hiso el intercambio de regalos, los niños estaban entusiasmados. Era una tradición recibir algo de sus padres o seres queridos antes de que a la mañana siguiente abrieran los que les trajo Santa. Siempre los últimos en darlos eran los padres, cuando la fiesta ya se había acabado.

— ¡Gracias Papi!— dijo feliz el bello niño abrazando a Zuko efusivamente — ¡Ahora podré practicar!— dijo sacando de su empaque Las Espadas duales Dao, que eran iguales a las del mayor pero un poco más pequeñas.

— ¡Gracias!— también abrazo con dulzura la niña a Jet mientras sacaba las espadas gancho que eran hechas a su medida — ¿Entonces podré entrenar con mi hermano?— pregunto ilusionada mirando a ambos padres.

—Por supuesto que si— sonrió Jet.

— ¡Sí!— dijeron ambos chocando los cinco. La pequeña las fue a dejar al lado de sus demás regalos, exactamente al lado de la muñeca que le había regalo Iroh.

El pequeño también las dejó cerca del regalo de Iroh, que era un cuchillo muy parecido que le había regalo a Zuko cuando este era pequeño.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros presentar el regalo ¡Vamos afuera!— dijeron ambos agarrando las manos de sus padres y casi arrastrándolos.

Los niños les pidieron que se quedaran en la entrada y luego corrieron hacia un lugar del jardín cercano donde no había árboles. Hay empezaron a hacer los movimientos de fuego control, creando fuego azul y rojo. Zuko y Jet veían sorprendidos como los niños se coordinaban y creaban en el aire un ¡Feliz navidad! echo de llamas, pero lo más impresionante era como las hacían mezclarse para formar las letras de dos colores. Luego de unos minutos los niños volvieron a moverse y las letras desaparecieron dejando pasó a la silueta de los cuatro juntos antes de desaparecer completamente.

— ¡Eso fue precioso!— Zuko fue el primero en reaccionar alzando a sus dos pequeños.

— ¿Practicaron mucho?— dijo Jet bastante orgulloso, aun cuando él no era un maestro de algún elemento, sabía que para los niños era difícil dominarlo de esa forma.

—Iroh nos ayudó— dijo la niña sonrojándose en brazos de su papi, Harry tan solo rio divertido.

Los cuatro se abrazaron con cariño.

Si, esta era una fantástica navidad.

**.**

**¡Feliz navidad! Je je XD En realidad los había escrito como Drables distintos, pero luego los junte en un solo capitulo. Me agrada bastante el Jetko.**

**Bueno, Kiyi es la media hermana de Zuko, y ya sé que el primer hijo de Aang no se llama así… pero bueno XD y sé que teóricamente Toph y Soka no terminan juntos… pero me gustó la idea de Caspian como su hijo ** XD**

**¿De dónde salieron los niños de Jet y Zuko? Eso lo dejo a su imaginación, no quise poner algo definido. Puede ser tanto por adopción o por mpreg, como ustedes decidan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
